2009
2009 is the twelfth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twentieth episode overall. It aired on March 20, 2015 as part one of the two-part series finale. It is written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk and directed by Paris Barclay. Glee goes back in time to see why the original members of New Directions signed up for glee club in the first place. Plot Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, 2009. Unreleased Songs Disco Inferno by idk sung by The Singsations Guest Cast Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (Archive Footage) * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (Archive Footage) * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (Archive Footage) Trivia *This is the second episode set in the past. The first one being Previously Unaired Christmas. *This episode features never-seen moments from the Pilot, that were created only for this episode. *This episode marks the return of the following characters: ** Matt Rutherford's first appearance since the Season One episode, Journey, a 99-episode gap. ** Terri Del Monico's first appearance since the Season Four episode, Glee, Actually, a 44-episode gap. ** Howard Bamboo's first appearance since the Season Two episode, Funeral, a 78-episode gap. * This is the second episode of the series where the title is a number. The first one was the Season Five episode, 100. * During the pre-production for this episode, Adam Anders, one of the music producers for Glee, tweeted about doing a song that was supposed to be in Season 4. Whilst not confirmed, this song is speculated to be Popular after several reports the song would be sung by Kitty early in the shows fourth season in regards to the eating disorder storyline. Source * This episode was originally supposed to air after A Wedding, however the producers felt it would work better with the finale, and the episode's airing was pushed back. ** Because of this, a portion of the episode was rewritten. Originally, the episode was written by Ned Martel, and was rewritten by Ryan, Ian and Brad. It is currently unknown how much of the episode was changed from the original writing, other than the fact that Blaine was not set to appear in the first script, but was subsequently included in the rewrites. Source *This episode marks the sixth episode to be written by all three co-creators after Pilot, Showmance, The Quarterback, 100 and Loser Like Me. Gallery Tumblr nfxju81iev1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nfz08kGI9Z1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfz4g1M0rC1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2nz2Wsfa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2mp2Yihl1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo4 250.png B4hsm3BCQAA7mQG.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4iJslrCMAAzfw6.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_ngekxuSpnj1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_ngi9lg5nnu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngiaihlWEG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nglfy4yMfg1r4ezfzo1 500.png Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_298828924_lr.jpg B OCVqFUQAIBgYL.png B OElt5UoAA0aDC.jpg Hummelberryfooddunk.png 2009 dct rachelstill2.png 2009still titans.png 2009Hummelberry4.gif 2009Hummelberry3.gif 2009Hummelberry2.gif 2009Hummelberry1.gif Terri2009.png Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204532.bmp.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204632.bmp.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204545.bmp.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204530.bmp.jpg Tartie2009.png Mercedes2009.png Tina_2009.png lolTina_angry.png tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco1_r3_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco5_r6_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlgyjmRyzb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhef1Gxop1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhef1Gxop1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr nli7vd3k9r1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg glee-series-finale-video-popular.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Pages needing attention Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Episodes